Sealing Art: Naruto Uzumaki
by Blindguy95
Summary: One glass of milk. One glass drunken the night before the team assignments will change Naruto's fate forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sealing Art: Naruto Uzumaki!

Chapter 1

Fuinwhat?

" _You're just a demon brat…" "Shh we can't say that around him….."_

" _Didn't you find it weird that everyone treated you like dirt? Naruto you are the nine tailed fox! That's why everyone hates you..."_

" _Even your own sensei hates you..."_

" _Only a monster could eat ramen that fast…."_

" _Naruto Uzumaki…, for your crimes against ramen and this village you will be punished with a life of eating vegetables for every meal…. forever…."_

"AHHHHHH!" A blonde haired blue eyed youth shouted out in horror as he sat up in his bed.

The youth looked around as if trying to find his bearings before slowly laying back down to fall asleep. Ten minutes later the boy rolled over to look at his alarm clock,"Guh 4:30, no more almost spoiled milk before bed for me."

The boy slowly rolled out of bed and began to pull on his clothes. ' _I have team assignments later… I hope that I get an awesome sensei!_ ' he thought to himself before tying his new shiny headband around his forehead.

The boy then proceeded to the bathroom to ready himself for the coming day. 'Smack!' "Alright Naruto Uzumaki today you're going to go show the whole village just how great a shinobi you truly are!" Naruto told himself as he studied his reflection in the mirror. Naruto then placed a hand on one of his whiskered cheeks, _'I wonder if this is because of Kyubi?'_ Naruto then shook his head before speaking aloud, "It doesn't matter anyway!" Naruto proceeded to his kitchen where he opened his fridge and grabbed his open carton of milk and sat it on the counter before reaching up in a cabinet and grabbing a box of cereal. Naruto paused before pouring his cereal into a bowl and looked at his milk. _'I had that bad dream after drinking the milk last night maybe I shouldn't drink anymore.'_ Naruto sighed before tossing the rotten milk in the trash and fixed an instant ramen instead.

30 Minutes later

Naruto walked down the dark streets of his home village Konoha or The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He liked it when it was this early because there weren't many people on the streets which meant there weren't that many hate filled glares. However he hates waking up before 6:30 and even then would prefer to sleep an hour or two longer but classes started at 7 AM.

The only reason he was awake right now was because of that bad dream last night. If it weren't for that he would still be sleeping right now damn it!

Naruto sighed before looking around at his surroundings. He was in the mostly deserted market district. ' _Well since I'm here I might as well go see if I need any ninja supplies._ ' Naruto thought to himself before heading to one of the few stores that would sell to him.

On his way to his usual shop Naruto noticed a man standing in front of a store waving at him. Waving at _him_ , not someone else because the only other people on the street were a few shopkeepers a ways down but the man had his back to them so he couldn't be waving at them.

Naruto looked around one last time before cautiously walking over to the man. "Hi Mr. Ninja I just opened this shop and if you'd like to look around I have some good supplies for your profession!" the man said to Naruto with a cheery smile.

Naruto weighed his choices he could go to the store where he was tolerated or he could try here. "Sure mister my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'll see what you've got!" Naruto smiled at the man before heading inside.

Naruto however missed the widening of the shop keepers eyes as he heard the youths name. "Uzumaki" he breathed out slowly. The man then hurriedly entered his shop after the boy.

"Naruto! Hey kid! Did you say your last name was Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the guy nodding enthusiastically before turning around to look at the different types of kunai he could buy.

"Kid if you're an Uzumaki then I have just the thing for you." The shopkeeper said with a smile before jogging into a back room.

Naruto looked at the door the man had just passed through curiously, what did his last name have to do with anything? He wasn't a clan member like the bastard Sasuke or his friend Shikamaru. His last name was just what Hokage jiji had told him it was. Nothing more.

The man rushed back out of the back room with a few scrolls and books that he sat on the shelf next to Naruto. "Here have a look at this and see what you think of it."

Naruto scratched his head before reaching out and taking the scroll the shopkeeper was holding out to him. After unrolling the scroll Naruto started to read, _Fuinjutsu advanced level: Advanced Barrier seals and reverse gravity seals._

Naruto looked at the rest of the scroll blankly before staring up at the man questioningly, "What's fuinjutsu?"

The shopkeeper blinked once and then blinked again and then once more for good measure before answering, "Fuinjutsu or the sealing arts is a type of jutsu that your clan was well known for. Has your parents never told you before?"

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of small saucers "I don't have parents I'm an orphan" then as if the man's earlier statement had just registered Naruto's eyes widened to proportional sizes. "I have a clan…" he whispered before jumping up and shouting in excitement. "Where is my clan at? Why haven't I ever known I have a clan? Are my parents with my clan?" Naruto gushed the questions at the man in a rush of excitement and emotion.

The shopkeeper looked at Naruto owlishly for a second before walking over to the front door and flipping the open sign to closed and then motioned for Naruto to fallow him into the back. Naruto nodded excitedly and followed.

15 minutes later

"So let me get this straight my clan was wiped out during the second shinobi war by a joint attack by mist, cloud, and stone because they were powerful and people feared them? And my family was amazing at this sealing thing and that's why they were so powerful?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Yep that's pretty much the gist of it" the shopkeeper or as Naruto now knew Daisetsu replied.

Naruto sighed and scratched his cheek absentmindedly, ' _I wonder why the old man never told me about this.'_ "So Daisetsu how do I learn fuinjutsu? I want to make my clan proud!"

Daisetsu closed his eyes in thought before replying "Naruto, I'm no seal master in fact I've barely even tried to do a seal but a fundamental for sealing is calligraphy. So how is your calligraphy?"

Naruto thought for a second, "Pretty good Daisetsu! When I paint the Hokage's faces I want my writing to be really good!"

Daisetsu sweat dropped at that before standing and going to find paper a brush and ink.

Once he returned he sat the materials in front of Naruto, "Naruto I want you to show me how your skills are."

Naruto nodded before writing out a list of Kanji for Daisetsu's inspection.

"Hmm pretty good. If you work on this a little I think you should be able to try a few beginner level seals. I have just the thing for you right here."

Out of the earlier pile of books Daisetsu handed Naruto another book. _Fuinjutsu Beginner level: Basic seals from small storage scrolls to minor explosive tags and everything in between_

"Wow…" Naruto breathed before a large grin came over his face and he lunged forward toward Daisetsu enveloping him in as big a hug as he could. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Daisetsu smiled before ruffling the adolescent blonde's hair. "Alright kid that's enough of that now. I have some books that I acquired as a traveling merchant before coming here to establish this little place, a few books on Uzu and a few scrolls on sealing that I think you'd like."

Naruto backed off sheepishly before nodding and reaching in his pocket to grab Gama chan. "How much is it going to cost Daisetsu?"

"12,218 Ryo for the whole lot of books and tell you what I'll even through in some fuinjutsu supplies for free."

Naruto sighed and looked at Gama Chan, ' _There goes my Ichiraku Ramen for the rest of the month.'_ "Thanks Daisetsu!"

Naruto paid before gathering his newly purchased things and headed out of the shop giving Daisetsu one last wave before closing the door. ' _I have a clan! Holy Shit I have a clan! I can't wait to tell Sakura and Shikamaru! And ask gramps why he never told me"_ Naruto opened the beginner fuinjutsu scroll and began to read as he continued down the street toward the academy, completely oblivious to the hate filled stares he was receiving from the villagers around him.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

Naruto stood in front of his academy classroom door as he rolled his scroll on fuinjutsu up and stuck it in his pocket. He threw open the door and walked in the room, "Naruto what are you doing here? Only shinobi who passed can be here today." Came the drone from there lazy Nara as he eyed Naruto's entrance.

"Look at my Headband Shikamaru I am a shinobi now damn it!"

"Troublesome" was the only reply that Naruto received for his statement. With a huff Naruto went to one of the only available seats, right next to the bastard Sasuke. Naruto pulled out his scroll and started to read from where he left off before.

 _Sealing is about your own creativity, you have to decide what you want to make. Everything you read in this scroll and any subsequent scroll is not to be taken as unwavering facts, you can alter anything in a seal to fit any need or to make devastating moves on a battlefield. First however you need a basic understanding of what sealing is._

 _When you make a basic storage sealing matrix you have to understand that the item being sealed is literally sealed within the object your matrix is on - be that parchment, clothing, or skin - any damage done to the sealing matrix while something is sealed within it may result in two possible outcomes, the first is that the sealed object will appear from the matrix at the time it is damaged while the second is that it may never be recoverable from the sealed space again. This may lead to you having to use a linked recovery seal on the original seal that you would have linked together with the appropriate kanji from the original matrix. In short that would mean you're making two seals. However if you need to you can link multiple storage seals to the backup recovery seal so that all your storage seals are recoverable through the recovery seal. This is useful for small and unimportant objects such as kunai and shuriken, however if you are sealing something of importance it is recommended to use a separate recovery seal and to have its activation method be different than any other recovery seal._

 _To make a basic storage seal you have to use the seal kanji with a 4 star line limiter and the appropriate kanji at each point of-_

"Move Naruto I want to sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto looked up at the interruption to see Sakura glaring at him. Naruto grinned in excitement "Hey Sakura guess what! I have a-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura's fist knocking him out of his seat. Naruto was then crushed under Ino Yamanaka's feet as she rushed to fill his now empty seat.

"Ow ow ow ow" Naruto moaned as he crawled to safety, ' _why does he have to be so popular the bastard_ ' thought Naruto as he sent Sasuke a glare. Sasuke just scoffed at Naruto before going back to ignoring him.

"Alright class settle down its time for team assignments!" came a shout from the front of the room from one Iruka. "The team assignment will be as follows, team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno"

At this Naruto jumped up in excitement fist pumping the air while Sakura slumped forward in her seat

"And Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake"

With that Naruto slumped forward while Sakura jumped up in excitement, Sasuke just sent his two new teammates a glare before returning his attention back up front.

As the rest of the teams were called out Naruto was glowering at Sasuke, ' _Why is he on the same team as me? I'm way more awesome than him! Oh well I guess I'll just read more of this scroll until my new sensei gets here'_

2 hours 30 minutes later

"Gah! Where is he? It's been hours!" complained one Sakura Haruno.

"Hn" came the reply of Sasuke.

"What do you think Naruto? Where do you think he is?" asked Sakura.

"…."

"NARUTO ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION IDIOT!"

"Huh what did you say Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his pink haired teammate.

Instead of repeating her question sakura was openly staring at the books and scrolls Naruto had been reading as if she had just noticed them, which she had. "What are you reading Naruto?"

"Well this is a scroll over fuinjutsu and these books are over my clan's history!"

That caught both Sakura and Sasuke's attention. ' _Since when does Naruto have a clan?'_

"When did you get a clan Naruto?" sakura asked curiously

"I found out today actually! Did you know they were so powerful that it took three hidden villages working together to wipe out our village and even then they lasted for three weeks of almost constant battle?"

Sakura blinked owlishly at the excitement that the blonde before her was talking about his own clan being wiped out. "Why were they so powerful?"

"Fuinjutsu" came Naruto's reply before he picked up his scroll and started to read again.

Sakura just stared at Naruto for a few more moments before shrugging and laying her head down. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at Naruto out of the corner of his eye with curiosity. _'He said he was learning fuinjutsu as well… I wonder how strong hell get and if I can use that strength.'_

25 minutes later

The door to the room slid open as a silver haired shinobi entered the room ' _Naruto's reading a book? That wasn't what his personality reports said he would do in free time. The other two are acting pretty typical of their reports. Sasuke Uchiha broody and Sakura Haruno staring affectionately at the broody Uchiha. Yep those two match there reports exactly'_

"You're late!" came a yell from Sakura as her head wiped around to face the Jonin.

"Maa I passed a black cat on the way here and had to do three laps around the Hokage's office to fix my bad luck." Came Kakashi's impassive reply."Anyway…. meet me on the roof in five minutes" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke

5 minutes later

"Okay why don't you introduce yourselves" Kakashi said in a bored voice.

"Introduce ourselves? What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Hmm how about your; name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future that kind of thing"

"Well why don't you tell us about yourself." Naruto chimed in

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like sharing that. My dreams for the future, well I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi told his potential new genin, eliciting a dark glare from each of them. "Alright I want blondie on my right to start."

Naruto gave Kakashi an evil glare before speaking, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen and Ichiraku Ramen and my friends. Oh and I'm starting to like fuinjutsu as well. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the instant ramen to cook and my hobbies are trying new ramen. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and make all the villagers accept me! Another dream I'm going to work on is to become a master of fuinjutsu like my clan was feared for! And maybe even try to restore my clan!"

Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly at what he was just told. ' _Since when does he know about the Uzumaki and fuinjutsu?_ '

"Alright pinkie go" Kakashi drawled out as he regained his composure.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are…" she trailed off as she sent Sasuke a sly look and giggled. "My hobbies are…." She again looked at Sasuke and giggled. "My dreams for the future…." Once more she looked at Sasuke and squealed.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi prompted.

"NARUTO!" came the quick reply, much to Naruto's dismay.

Kakashi eyed the pink haired youth for a moment ' _All girls her age think about is boys and they don't even care about training'_ "Alright, broody you're up next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Was Sasuke's answer.

Naruto looked at Sasuke apprehensively while Sakura stared openly at the brooding boy. Kakashi appraised the raven haired Uchiha _'Just as I thought'_ "Good your all unique and have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto perked up at that, "What mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task for us 4, it's a survival exercise."

"A survival exercise?" came Naruto's question.

"Didn't we finish those in the academy? That's why we're here!" Sakura chimed in.

Kakashi started to laugh evilly before finally being able to talk, "Well you see, hehehe, there's a 66% chance you'll fail and have to go back to the academy."

Everyone stared at Kakashi in horror before Naruto yelled out, "But that's impossible, what was all that crap we did in the academy for?"

Kakashi's giggling finally subsided, "well you see, that's just to make sure you're ready for my test. I decide if you pass or fail, and never once has any genin hopefuls EVER passed my exam."

Naruto and sakura looked horrified and Sasuke had on an impassive face.

"Be at the designated training ground tomorrow at 7:00, oh and don't eat breakfast in the morning if you don't want to get sick" Kakashi then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That bastard! Why does he get to decide if we pass or not?" ranted Sakura.

"Yea, why does he get to decide?" Naruto agreed easily, "It's not like we didn't work our butts off getting here."

"Hn. I'm leaving" Sasuke informed the duo as he stood up.

"Hey Sasuke! Do you want to go eat some lunch for some one on one team bonding?" sakura asked hopefully.

Sasuke only scoffed before walking down the stairs.

"Sakura, if you want we can go-"

"Shut up you idiot! I would never want to go eat with you!"

 **A/N:**

 **Alright I know I know I haven't posted anything on either of my other stories and here I am posting another. I'm an awful person I know and for that I beg forgiveness. I've had a really hard semester of college and I've just been swamped with life issues as well. On top of that I've lost interest in Fairy Tail for the moment. So I'm planning on working on this for a few chapters since Christmas break is coming up and I'll have more free time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sealing Art: Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter two

Memories

Naruto groaned as he looked at his alarm clock that read, 6:15. _'It's too early for this crap'_ Naruto groaned again for good measure before he rolled out of bed to get dressed. After taking care of his morning functions, Naruto fixed a cup of instant ramen as he opened his scroll to continue reading where he had left off the night before.

" _When applying seals it is recommended that you have a distraction free environment. It is NOT recommended to attempt to create seals while in the midst of a battle, as depending on the seal can be very time consuming and may and most likely will, result in your death."_

Naruto snorted at this.

" _When a seal is to be created it is appropriate to use a counter for the seal, be that a chakra counter which will release once a certain amount of chakra is applied to the seal or more advanced options which will be covered in detail later on."_

Naruto sighed as he finished his 3rd instant ramen and looked at the clock, _'I guess I should be going.'_

15 minutes later

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted out as he entered the training grounds.

"Don't be so loud idiot! It's too early for that." Sakura half yelled half whined at the noisy blonde.

"Sorry Sakura, how long have you and Sasuke been here?" Naruto asked as he sent the brooding Uchiha a look.

"I don't know about Sasuke but I've been here for 20 minutes already. Sasuke was here before I got here. Isn't that right Sasuke…?" Sakura said before she tried to shimmy up close to the now scowling Uchiha who sent the pink haired girl a withering look that effectively stopped her from getting any closer.

Naruto shook his head "So where's Kakashi sensei?" I was almost late and now he IS late."

"I don't know let's just wait till he gets here I guess."

"Yea I guess you're right." Naruto said before he pulled out a book and started reading.

"Are you reading more things about your clan Naruto?" Sakura asked as she peered at the book in Naruto's hands.

"Yea, this is over some sealing things. Did you know that most of the explosive tags used by shinobi are only basic explosive tags because no one wants to learn how to do the more advanced ones? They're not even that much more complicated than the basic ones!" Naruto shouted out in excitement causing Sakura to flinch back in surprise and Sasuke to glance there way.

"How much more powerful?" Sasuke grunted out at the blonde.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "At least twice as powerful and only a slightly harder to make. Why?"

"Hn. Nothing." Came Sasuke's reply which made Naruto glower at the Uchiha.

"You don't have to be so rude all the time bastard."

"Naruto don't call him names! Sasuke is way better than you will ever be!" Sakura yelled in the Uchiha's defense.

"But Sakura he-"

"No buts Naruto that's just how it is!"

Naruto sighed as he looked down dejectedly, _'Oh well I guess I'll just read some more.'_

Two and a half hours later

"God is he always this late!" sakura moaned out as she lay on her back and looked up at the sky in boredom. She then sighed as she didn't receive a single response from either of her teammates. Sasuke was staring moodily at a tree while Naruto was deeply engaged in drawing something in the dirt – probably a seal since he was looking at his book while he drew – and hadn't responded to anything in the last 30 minutes.

Sakura jolted up in shock as a poof of smoke appeared over her. "Hello my cute little potential Genin." Came the voice of one Kakashi Hatake.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke acknowledged the newly arrived Jonin's presence, while Sakura glowered at him. "You're late, where were you?"

"Well you see I was walking down the street when an old lady dropped her bag of groceries and I stopped to help. Then I had to walk her home and she wanted to take the scenic route which took us all the way around the village twice." Kakashi said as he remained straight faced.

Sakura just stammered at him in shock at the blatant lie.

"Alright you three, line up" came Kakashi's commanding voice.

Sakura and Sasuke stood up and got into line however Naruto continued to sit on the ground reading his book.

Kakashi watched the boy as he slowly released a miniscule amount of killing intent at him causing him to jump up in surprise and fear before seeing everyone staring at him. "Hehe hey Kakashi Sensei when did you get here?"

"Get in line Naruto"

Naruto quickly lined up and faced the silver haired Jonin.

"Alright, the goal is to take these bells from me by the time this timer goes off at lunch. If you have failed to get one by then you will be tied to those posts over there and I'll eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi informed the trio to varying looks of horror.

Sasuke had an impassive look as he had just figured out why Kakashi had told them to not eat breakfast.

Sakura had a look of utter horror. She had not only skipped breakfast but also supper the night before.

Naruto had a worried look as he thought about how he had forgotten to not eat and what Kakashi would do to him if he found out.

Sakura got over her horror as she finally noticed the bells Kakashi was holding, "Hang on there's only two bells and three of us. Why is that?"

Kakashi eye smiled at her, "Well its simple really, only two of you will pass. And the one who fails will be sent back to the Academy, but don't worry you can all fail as well! If you don't come at me to kill you will never beat me."

All three Genin hopefuls faces turned into a stoic determined face.

" _I have to make sure Sasuke and I pass because I don't want to be on a team with the idiot"_ Sakura thought to herself as she sent Sasuke a quick glance.

Sasuke glared at his two teammates, " _If I can get both bells then maybe I can make them both fail and I can be trained solely and become stronger that much faster."_

Naruto shook with determination, " _I have to get a bell! I'm not going back to the academy!"_

Naruto drew a kunai in preparation to attack, however just as he began to move Kakashi disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him holding his arm back as the kunai lightly poked the back of his head. "I never said begin, however I like your determination to attack with full force." Kakashi then released Naruto and stepped back. "Begin"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke jumped away immediately.

' _I'm going to get him head on damn it! How strong can he really be?'_ Naruto thought to himself before jumping out to stand In front of Kakashi. "Alright, you and me! Let's go!"

Naruto ran towards Kakashi but stopped as Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew a book. "What are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Reading. Don't worry your weak attacks won't bother my reading." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

Naruto growled before rushing forward and attempting a straight jab at Kakashi who merely pushed his hand away. Naruto then squatted down and attempted to do a sweeping kick at Kakashi but the Jonin jumped over his leg and landed behind the blonde. "Never let an enemy get behind you Naruto." Kakashi chided the youth before shouting out "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" and then rammed his fingers up Naruto's backside launching the boy into the air.

Naruto's face twisted in horror and then pain as he flew through the air.

Naruto landed in the pond next to the training field and slowly sank to the bottom. _'I can't let it end here'_ Naruto thought to himself before launching some shuriken from the lake at Kakashi. Kakashi caught the shuriken easily as they flew at his head.

Naruto climbed out of the pond coughing and drenched. "Damn" he panted

Kakashi just watched the blonde impassively, "you okay blondie?'

"I'm fine I'm going to kick your ass Sensei!"

"That would be more believable if you weren't drenched and panting from that. It's going to be hard to surpass the Hokage like that much less become a master of Fuinjutsu" Kakashi taunted before turning to look for the other two.

'Splash!'

6 clones shot out of the water and rushed toward Kakashi. "Hah I bet you didn't see my Signature move coming did you sensei!"

Kakashi watched the spectacle with humor as the group rushed him. His eyes then widened slightly as a clone wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You didn't see that coming did you Kakashi sensei? Now eat this!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped up to punch Kakashi in the face. Just as his fist connected Kakashi disappeared and was replaced with a Naruto who took the punch with a shocked look on his face before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked around for Kakashi but couldn't find him ,"Where did he go that coward?"

The group of Narutos looked around for their now missing target before shrugging "Why don't we split up and go look for him and yell when we find him." One of the Narutos offered and the others agreed. They all rushed off in different directions.

Kakashi watched the group run off from a nearby tree and sighed in exasperation _'I guess I'll just knock them each out to see which the real one is'_

Kakashi then jumped out of the tree to avoid a hail of shuriken that Sasuke had thrown. "Nice try Sasuke but you'll have to do better than that." Sasuke glowered at Kakashi from his tree before jumping down. His position was already known so why hide?

Sasuke smirked before throwing a handful of shuriken at Kakashi and going through a set of hand signs before shouting out, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" as a great fire ball shot toward the Jonin Sasuke threw some more kunai to the left of Kakashi and rushed right.

Kakashi saw the fireball coming at him and raised an eye brow _'How does he know elemental Jutsu?'_ Kakashi then noticed the kunai and shuriken headed to his right and jumped left where he knew Sasuke would be waiting.

Sasuke saw Kakashi dodge right just like he planned and threw a punch at his head that Kakashi blocked by grabbing the Genin's wrist. Sasuke twisted his body to try and deliver a kick but was again blocked by another hand gripping his ankle. Sasuke smirked _'I've got him now'_ Sasuke reached forward and tried to grab the bells but Kakashi suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few feet away crouched down.

"Whew that was close don't you think Sasuke? It was almost a good try even" Kakashi taunted Sasuke as he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out his Icha Icha book and began to read.

"Hn. You're not going to be able to read much longer those bells are mine!" Sasuke shouted before he began to rush toward Kakashi. Just as Sasuke took his first step two hands shot out of the ground and wrapped around Sasuke's ankles before pulling him into the ground. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi said nonchalantly as he continued to read his book.

"You see Sasuke your arrogance led you to be caught by me and now you're at my mercy." Kakashi taunted before he walked off into the forest.

Kakashi watched Sakura walk closer towards where Sasuke was stuck. He had the perfect thing for this, Kakashi went through a handful of seals and watched as Sakura's eyes slightly blurred out of focus just as she entered the clearing.

"AHHH a Bloody Sasuke head! OH MY GOD Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked slightly relieved at least Sakura had found him before time had run out. "Sakura, relax I'm fine-"

Sasuke was then cut off as Sakura's eyes went even wider and she let out a shrill scream and fainted.

Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance before he sighed. He knew what Kakashi had done, he had placed a genjutsu over Sakura.

Kakashi giggled a little as he watched the scene unfold. All he had done was make Sakura see a little blood on Sasuke's neck and she took it from there. Kakashi blinked as new memories returned to him, his shadow clone had finished dispatching Naruto's clones all in one go and even caught the original in a trap. Just then the alarm could be heard going off ' _well I guess it's time for lunch'_ Kakashi thought before going and gathering the trio of teens.

10 minutes later

"Why am I tied up Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked questioningly.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Well it's simple, you did the least out of everyone. Naruto and Sasuke both put up a decent fight while all you did was fall under a genjutsu and pass out."

Sakura looked like she wanted to protest but she thought back on it _'I guess he's right I didn't do anything at all'_

"Okay tell you what, I'll let Naruto and Sasuke eat however Sakura you are going without lunch. Anyone who gives her food will automatically be disqualified and will be sent back to the academy immediately." Kakashi informed them with a stern glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" they chorused at him.

Satisfied with their answer Kakashi left the clearing.

Naruto and Sasuke opened their lunches and slowly began to eat their food. Just as they each took their third bite Sakura's stomach let out a loud gurgle, which caused the girl to blush furiously.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto began but trailed off as he thought about the repercussions of what he was about to do, _'if he sees me give her food I'm toast! But she's hungry and I ate breakfast already…_..'

Naruto's mental conversation was cut short as Sakura's stomach growled again. "Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm not even hungry or anything really." Sakura said as another loud growl escaped her stomach.

"Yea but Sakura I'm not even that hungry! I had breakfast this morning by accident." Naruto informed her.

"Hn, you'd be better suited to help the team if we give you some food." Sasuke imputed from the other side.

Both Naruto and Sakura blinked in shock though for very different reasons. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually offering to help someone and Sakura couldn't believe her luck that Sasuke was offering to feed her.

Naruto gathered his thoughts first and after glancing at Sasuke, who nodded Naruto held up his food for Sakura to eat.

"Sakura blinked and looked at the offered food and then over at Sasuke who nodded at her to go ahead. "I – my hands are tied I can't eat…. Sasuke do you think you could feed me?" Sakura asked almost pleadingly.

Sasuke's eye started to madly twitch but reached his chopsticks into his food and gathered some rice and raised it to her mouth. As Sakura ate the food Sasuke looked at Naruto before saying "You feed her now. If Kakashi saw me do that I'm not the only one whose going back damn it."

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, _'I guess that if we get caught were all going back'_

Naruto grinned before reaching his chopsticks in and grabbing a small piece of chicken and then fed it to Sakura as well.

As soon as Sakura swallowed the food a loud boom of thunder was heard and an ominous cloud cover appeared. Kakashi appeared in front of them with an evil glare "You….. Pass" and like that everything was clear again.

All three Genin gaped at the instructor in shock. "What?" Naruto managed to stammer out.

"You pass. The test was over if you could work with your teammates or not to see a mission through. Naruto you acted rashly and impulsively and even fell for a simple trap." Naruto's excitement died down at that and he looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Sasuke, while you are a talented Genin you aren't a match for an experienced Jonin. You saw Naruto fighting against me but waited for him to fail before engaging me." Sasuke scowled at the information he was told.

"Sakura, you watched Naruto just as Sasuke did and didn't help either. You also ran into a trapped Sasuke and passed out with only a mild genjutsu altering your perception of the situation." Sakura blushed at that.

"While you all have issues that you need to work on and fix up I think that if you work together that you can overcome your obstacles." Kakashi eye smiled at them, "However for all your faults you saw through what I had said and helped your comrade in need. Always remember this, those who break the rules are scum yes but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

20 minutes later

"Ahhh home sweet home." Naruto said as he opened his front door to his apartment. "I can't wait to have some ramen!"

"Were almost out of ramen boss you might want to go buy some more."

Naruto stopped and looked around his apartment in shock, _'who the hell said that? A burglar in the middle of the day? And why do they know I'm out of ramen… unless…'_

"Okay who is the dead mother fucker who ate my Ramen?" Naruto shouted out as he entered his bedroom.

There Naruto saw a clone surrounded by books and instant ramen cups. "You… why… MY RAMEN"

"Yea boss, well you see I was going to go attack Kakashi Sensei with the others at first but my foot got stuck in the mud at the bottom of the pond and I couldn't get free in time. When I got out you were all gone so I just went home. I've been here reading these books over our clan and some sealing since then." The Naruto clone informed the original.

"You left to come back here and ate all my RAMEN YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted in anger before rushing forward and punching his clone in the face effectively dispelling it.

Naruto sighed before picking up the book his clone had just finished reading, _"The Art of Fuinjutsu and How the Uzumaki Used It"_

Naruto opened the book and began to read the first page only to stop and stare at it in shock, _'I already know this but how…. Wait my clone read this…. I wonder….'_

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Another Naruto appeared next to the original and Naruto grabbed a book and tossed it to him, "Go read a random page number and the first sentence on that page then dispel." The clone nodded before heading into the other room.

After Naruto felt his clone dispel he went and found the book. He opened it to the page number he remembered and read the first sentence his clone had just read.

"Holy Shit, my clones can give me their memories."

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so I was going to wait to write this for a few days but I had this really cool idea for it and yea… here it is. I hope it's not too rushed but I was super excited haha. Anyway I hope you like it!**

 **P.S Reviews are like a drug, I get one and I want two more. Basically give me my drugs! (Legal only I don't want to go to jail)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sealing Art: Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter Three

My dad is who?

 **A/N**

 **Ok so im so sorry for not updating until now. i really really am! ive had a really stressful last few months that include a few funerals and college and i'm a chronic procrastinator hah. I am NOT abandoning this story however updates will probably be very slow, or not, i'm not really sure. i had hoped to make this chapter longer to make up for my lateness but it wasnt to be. I have a question for you readers, i am unsure if i want to take this story in a light hearted approach with more of a comedic aspect or try for a more serious plot with hints at humor here and there where it fits in naturally. what would you prefer? personally i'm leaning more to try the second one but i don't want to write something that isn't going to be well received. oh and please review! it warms my cold dark heart a little with every one i read! Anyway on to the interesting parts and let the story continue!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but my own ideas are just that, my own.**

 **End A/N**

Naruto awoke the next morning with an extreme nervousness in his gut. It had been a little over a week since he had passed his genin exam with Sasuke and Sakura and what he had been putting off for the last week was about to happen. After getting dressed he then proceeded to the bathroom. As Naruto looked in the mirror over his broken sink he sighed, ' _I wonder what Hokage Jiji will say.'_

After his breakfast of semi burnt toast, Naruto created four clones to work on reading the scrolls he bought and to try a few basic seals if they got to it. He then headed out of his apartment toward the Hokage tower. As he entered the building he waved at the Chunin who stood guard at the entrance, eliciting a nod in return.

Naruto ignored the pointed glare he received from the Hokage's secretary and headed up the stairs to the second floor. Naruto walked up to the closed doors and knocked, it is quite rude to just barge in on the village leader after all.

"Come in Naruto" came the reply from inside the room.

Naruto opened the door and scrunched up his face at the old man in front of him. "How do you always know it's me old man?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled kindly at Naruto before looking up at one corner of the room. Naruto followed his gaze and saw a tile on the ceiling close. ' _Ah Anbu'_

"So why have you come to see me today Naruto?" Hiruzen asked curiously. "It's quite rare for you to come this early and I believe you've got team practice with your sensei today, correct?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I uhh have a shadow clone waiting for me at the training grounds. It'll take Kakashi sensei another hour or two to even get there and I wanted to talk to you about something."

The Third Hokage raised an eye brow in curiosity as he blew smoke out of his ever present pipe. "Hmm, I suppose Kakashi would take a while to arrive. What did you want to talk to me about Naruto?"

"It's about my family." Naruto said as trepidation built in his gut. "I want to know, if I truly am an Uzumaki or if I was just given that name."

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe thoughtfully for a few moments, "And why would you want to know that?" he asked.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath so quietly that Hiruzen doubted someone with super hearing could have picked it up. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't quite catch that."

Naruto tried again "I said that, I wanted to know because I was told my clan was super strong at fuinjutsu and I wanted to know if I really am an Uzumaki or if it was just a name given to me in the orphanage!"

Naruto took a deep breath after his gushed sentence as he watched the third Hokage with trepidation. Seconds turned to minutes as the thirds piercing gaze bored into Naruto making him shuffle around nervously.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Naruto you are a true Uzumaki through and through. Always remember that."

Naruto stared at the Hokage for a single moment before a grin started to form on his face. "YEA!" Naruto cheered and fist pumped the air in excitement.

After a few moments the Hokage cleared his throat effectively silencing the now sheepish boy's cheering. "Was there anything else you needed Naruto? Unfortunately I can't put off doing all this paperwork forever." Hiruzen said as he motioned to the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"Can't you just get a shadow clone to do them?" Naruto inquired curiously.

Naruto watched as the third Hokage shook his head before smiling sadly, "They just stab themselves after a minute of work. It's not worth the chakra drain to keep making them."

Naruto nodded his head, he had noticed last night that his clones were pretty annoying like that as well. _'Damned clones ate all my ramen then stole all my money for Ichiraku'_

"Oh, well that makes sense mine are kind of similar. Anyway I had one more thing I wanted to ask you. Since I'm a real Uzumaki do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hiruzen closed his eyes for a moment, ' _Should I tell him or would it be better to wait. After all HE does still have many enemies'_

Naruto watched as the Hokage's eyes opened before they locked with his. He tried to look away only to find that he couldn't.

Naruto froze as fear washed over him, ´ _What the hell? What is this!_ _I need to run! There's something after me! It feels like I'm the target of a large kunai and I can't move! MOVE Damn it!'_ Just as Naruto was about to jump away another wave of fear washed over him completely overshadowing the first. Naruto's legs started to tremble as sweat formed all over his body, _'I'm going to die. I don't want to die, but the Hokage is going to rip me apart limb from limb. What did I do wrong? I just asked a question, I don't deserve to die for that! But I can't move and it's getting harder to breathe. I need to run I can't die here!'_

Naruto stood there shaking as sweat poured down his body. He had no idea how long he had been standing there, it could have been seconds or hours and he wouldn't have been able to even guess. Then just like it had appeared it had disappeared. Naruto dropped to his knees and started to pant heavily. ' _What the hell was that'_ He thought to himself frantically. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the Hokage kneeling in front of him smiling kindly.

"Naruto what you just felt was Killing Intent. I know you must be shaken from that but I wanted you to know what it is before I told you this."

Naruto stared dumbly at the Hokage as he was helped to his feet and then to a chair in front of the desk. Hiruzen then made his way behind the desk to his seat.

"Naruto the Killing Intent that you felt invokes fear in the person you are using it against. The first wave of fear was that of an average Chunin while the latter is that of an average Jonin."

Naruto stared blankly at the Hokage, "Wh- why would you need to show me that Jiji? It was horrible! I thought you were going to kill me!" Naruto cursed himself internally at the slight tremor in his voice.

Hiruzen nodded at what Naruto said, "Yes it is unpleasant isn't it? Well that's all the more reason you should feel it now. If I am to tell you who your parents are you should know that they have many enemies. If these enemies found out that you were alive they would come after you with Killing Intent just like that or worse, but they wouldn't stop with intent, they would actually try and kill you."

Hiruzen paused to take a puff on his pipe and to let that sink in to Naruto.

"Now I am going to ask you a question just remember, you can say yes or no and I won't be mad at either answer. Ok Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly as if he was still in a state of shock.

"Do you still want to know who your parents are? I wasn't planning on telling you until you reached the rank of Chunin but I will make an exception if you so wish."

Naruto closed his eyes slowly as he thought back on his life, ' _All those times I saw my friends get picked up at the park by their parents and I was left behind. It wasn't fair that I was looked at like some monster. I just wanted people to stop looking at me like that. I wanted parents to smile at me, to pick me up and hold me. Of course I want to know who my parents were. Even if I have to face down a thousand Jonin and their stupid Killing Intent! If I know who they are maybe I can find out why they abandoned me.'_

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the Hokage in determination, "Jiji I want to know. No I need to. I've always been alone except for you and Teuchi" and Ayame and now Iruka Sensei and Daisetsu. I want to know who my parents are."

The Hokage chuckled before bringing his hands together for a set of hand seals, "Ok Naruto just let me activate a few privacy seals."

After the Third finished the seals he reached into a drawer and drew out a picture. He smiled at the picture before handing it over to Naruto.

Naruto slowly reached out to the extended picture, his heart thumped heavily in his chest as his hand grabbed the picture and pulled it toward him.

The picture depicted a smiling red haired woman hugging the Fourth Hokage, who was smiling sheepishly at the Camera. Beside them stood a white haired man who had a hand on the blondes back. In front of the fourth Hokage stood a much shorter version of who Naruto instantly recognized as his sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto's could hear the blood rushing through his veins as he looked upon the picture intently. Then slowly, almost methodically naruto's head rose up to stare at the Hokage in front of him. "My parents they're… they're the Fourth and the Red Head?"

Hiruzen smiled softly at the stunned blonde in front of him, "Yes Naruto, your Father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. This picture was taken right after I announced Minato to be the fourth."

Naruto stared at the old man in front of him for a second before looking down at the picture again as tears started to form in his eyes. _'My parents… they looked so happy.'_

"What happened to them? I mean, I know the fourth Hok- my dad died sealing the Kyubi into me but what about…. Mom?"

The Hokage's smile turned into a sad look, "She was the previous container for the Kyubi. Somehow the beast escaped and as you know rampaged through the village. Before your father could seal the Demon away it attacked your infant body and your mother sacrificed herself to protect you."

Naruto looked back down at the picture in his hands as the tears continued to fall, _'Mom… Dad… thank you'_

After a few minutes the blonde collected himself enough to ask another question, "Who is the white haired guy and why is Kakashi sensei there?"

Hiruzen placed his pipe back in his mouth and took a puff, "The white haired man is one of my students, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He was the sensei to your father just as your father is to Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto looked at the picture before smiling "Thank you Hokage Jiji. Thank you for telling me this. Can I keep this picture?"

The third nodded his head before smiling at the blonde "Yes Naruto, it should be yours by right anyway. Come back later and I'll give you some things of your parents. Now I believe you're late to see your team. If I had to guess Kakashi is already there by now."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, ' _It couldn't have been that long….'_ "How long have I been here?"

"Three and a half hours"

Naruto jumped out of his seat, "Crap! I've got to get going Jiji, thanks again!"

The third Hokage watched as the blonde youth raced from the room before he then reached for a stack of paperwork. _'I wish shadow clones weren't so suicidal.'  
_

XXXXX

Naruto crept forward through the trees as he headed to where his team was to meet. He slowed as he reached the edge of the clearing. There he saw Sasuke, Sakura, and his clone standing, laying down, and sitting respectively, in the center of the clearing. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't been later than Kakashi Sensei after all.

"Boo"

Naruto jumped up and turned around. There he saw the mask covered face of his sensei.

"Now Naruto, it's not nice to send a shadow clone to a team meeting. You made your entire team stand here the entire time while they waited for you to get arrive." Kakashi drawled as his exposed eye curved upwards into an eye smile. "Don't do it again unless I give you permission, okay? Now let's go see your team"

Naruto nodded his head meekly as he walked into the clearing before blurting out, "Kakashi sensei how did you know it was a shadow clone?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book as he walked in front of Naruto, "It's a secret."

"Kakashi Sensei, you're LATE!" came the yell from one pink haired genin.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders at the statement before pointing at the following blonde, "I was waiting on him"

Naruto watched in silent fear as his teams eyes turned to him. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes both widened in surprise at seeing another Naruto appear. Sasuke turned to the one sitting next to him, who now had a sheepish look on his face. "Are you the original?" The Naruto sitting next to him shook his head in the negative right before Sasuke slammed a fist down onto the clone's skull.

"Ahem, I think it's time to do some team training don't you think?" Kakashi said as he ruffled a now angry looking Sasuke's hair. "I think I'll have you three work on team formations while you try to tag me. You are allowed to use all weapons you carry but no ninjutsu, Yes Naruto that means no clones." Naruto closed his mouth as the unasked question died before even being uttered. "Now you MUST remain in formation for this and you cannot break off to do solo attempts unless your team is in agreement with it. You have 5 hours, Begin!"

The three genin watched as their Jonin sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke before they looked at each other and nodded. They rushed into the trees after their now long gone sensei in a tight formation.

XXXXX

5 Hours Later

XXXXX

Deep ragged breaths came from all three of the genin in front of him, "Now that was fun don't you think?" Kakashi asked the three exhausted genin in front of him.

"I hate you Kakashi Sensei" Naruto announced through labored breaths. Sasuke grunted in agreement while Sakura just glared at the silver haired man in front of her, too tired to even complain.

"Maa Maa You guys did good, you even managed to tag me in the end. That was good using Naruto as a distraction and having Sasuke and Sakura flank me for an ambush."

Naruto grinned up at the perverted Jonin while Sakura blushed slightly and Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment.

"Now then my cute little Genin, I will see you tomorrow bright and early. Oh and Naruto, don't forget, No clone." With that Kakashi turned around pulled out his ever present erotica and left.

"I know sensei!" Naruto yelled to the receding figure of his instructor. "So Sakura… Do you want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face his team.

"As if Naruto!" came the shrill reply of the pinkette before she moved closer to the raven haired Uchiha "But if Sasuke wants to go on a date, well I would be more than happy to comply."

"No thanks. I'd rather eat alone than with you." Sasuke said before turning around and walking away.

"So Sakura about that date…"

"Shut up you Idiot!"

Naruto watched in sadness as his last remaining teammate stomped off angrily. _'Well that sucks and I really wanted to eat some Ichiraku Ramen with her. Oh well, Maybe I'll just eat some mys-'_

"Hey Naruto!" came a boisterous yell from behind the blonde. Naruto turned to see a trio of his old classmates coming his way, the one who had called his name waved happily at him as he they approached

"Choji! Shikamaru It's good to see you guys. How have you been?" Naruto asked excitedly as the trio got within talking distance.

"You know Naruto it's rude to ignore a pretty girl who just appeared right in front of you." Ino said as she waved her hands in Naruto's direction

"But Sakura just left" Naruto replied a clueless look on his face.

"S S Sakura?! You mean that you think Forehead is prettier than me?" Ino raged at the now terrified blonde.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he edged away from his female teammate. Choji nodded as he munched away on his chips.

"Wait Ino I didn't mean it like that I just wasn't thinking!" Naruto cried out as he started to walk backwards his hands raised in surrender. "I wasn't calling you ugly or anything I swear she's just really pretty!"

"Now you've done it Naruto." Shikamaru groaned as he watched the blonde haired girl next to him rush at the whiskered blonde in anger.

"AHHHH NOOO" Naruto yelled as he turned to flee down the street.

"Get back here so I can kill you NARUTO!" Ino yelled at the quickly retreating blonde.

"Oh man, He is going to regret that later" Shikamaru muttered to Choji.

' _That was close, I need to be more careful around girls they're scary as hell'_ Naruto thought as he took a ragged breathe. _'Oh man I can't wait to go eat some of Teuchi's Ramen! I wonder if I should go see what my clones have learned while I've been out training first.'_

With that Naruto started back down the street to his apartment.

XXXXX

His walk home was uneventful after his encounter with Shikamaru and his team. It was with the feeling of curiosity at what his clones had figured out that he opened his apartment door. His curiosity faded quickly as a feeling of complete horror washed over the blonde as he looked into the once semi clean front room/kitchen of his apartment. What was once semi livable was now covered in ink, scrolls and probably every single instant ramen cup that Naruto had in the house, including his secret stash he hid under the floorboards of his bedroom.

' _My Ramen! What did those Bastards do to my Ramen?'_ Naruto thought internally "Alright you bastards who decided to eat all my Ramen?! And why is there ink everywhere?" Naruto yelled out into the apartment with the latter question added as an afterthought. Three heads popped up from various hiding spots around the room.

One clone glanced around at his coconspirators. The clone on his left was looking at the ceiling or more specifically a very new ink stain that he was sure hadn't been there when his creator had left that morning. The other clone appeared to be doing his best at ignoring everything around him while he dug one finger into his ear.

The clone who now was glaring at the other clones around him sighed in defeat "Well boss you see, we were hungry. We had been working for a while but then the hunger got to us and we ate all the food in the fridge and then all the ramen we could find. When it came down to the last cup of instant ramen we kind of got into an ink fight." There was a pause as the clone who had spoken up took a breath before he continued, "Well remember how there were four of us? He dropped the ramen in the toilet so we decided to ma-"

At this news the original Naruto fell to the ground in tears of horror and sadness as he muttered to himself "My Ramen fell into a toilet… My Ramen fell into a toilet … My Ramen fell into a toilet …"

"Should we do something?" the clone who had been staring at the ceiling asked the remaining clones. His only reply was shrugged shoulders.

"I'm back!" came a yell from the doorway. All the clones looked up to see another clone walk in with bags full of instant ramen "Why is the boss crying?" the clone asked the room curiously. "Oh well who wants to eat?"


End file.
